There is known a compound which has both a polymerizable double bond and a peroxide group in one molecule, i.e. allylperoxy carbonate of the formula; ##STR1## wherein R' represents an alkyl group and a cycloalkyl group and R represents a hydrogen atom and an alkyl group. However, a portion containing a double bond is an allyl group which is poor in homo- and co-polymerizability.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a novel peroxide having a polymerizable double bond.